1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-switch device and a touch-switch module, more particularly to a light-emitting touch-switch device and a light-emitting touch-switch module.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,515,140 discloses a capacitive sensor including a metal spring that defines a central opening, in which a light emitting diode is disposed and serves as an indicator. However, with the spring made from the non-light-transmissive metal, a majority of light emitted from the light emitting diode is blocked, thereby lowering the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode. In addition, the capacitive sensor has a relatively small sensing area.